Welcome to Drama Academy
by Alice Stowell
Summary: Todas las chicas de East Coast Academy querían una sola cosa, el rey, el playboy de la academia, EDWARD CULLEN ¿Qué pasará cuando la bella Isabella llegue y Edward se determine a conseguirla? ¿Caerá Bella por el playboy? Todos humanos.
1. East Coast Academy

**Disclaimer:**

Esta historia no me pertenece, fue escrita por **twilightluver001** y yo simplemente la estoy traduciendo (con el permiso de la autora por supuesto) para que más personas puedan leerla, en realidad es muy buena.

Twilight lamentablemente tampoco me pertenece ni ningún personaje del libro.

**Sinopsis**: Edward Cullen es el REY de East Coast Pacific. Capitán de basketball, Presidente del cuerpo estudiantil… sin mencionar el chico más apuesto en el campus. Cuando Bella empieza a asistir allí Edward inmediatamente se fija en la chica nueva. El problema es que ella no se muere por él como el resto de las chicas. ¿Qué hará el para ganar su corazón ¿Caerá Bella por el playboy ¿Cómo reaccionará ante esto Lauren Mallory, la celosa "queen bee"? Mucho drama y romance. Todos humanos.

**P.D.**: En esta historia Bella no es torpe como en Crepúsculo. Es atlética y algo más sociable.

**P.D. 2**: Decidí dejar los términos playboy y queen bee porque suenan mejor :)

* * *

Chapter one:

"Bella, llama si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?" mi padre, Charlie, dijo por la milésima vez antes de entregarme mi mochila y equipaje.

"Papá, estaré bien…" le aseguré cansada de repetirlo una y otra vez.

"Buena suerte pequeña" dijo abrazándome "Espero que conozcas grandes amigos"

"Hasta pronto" Lo despedí y suspiré en alivio tan pronto como su BMW se perdió de vista. Estaba enferma de la falsa y alegre cara que me forzaba a poner por el bien de Charlie. Tomé un profundo suspiro y me di vuelta para enfrentar mi nueva escuela, East Coast Academy, la casa de los Bulldogs. Huh. _Perfecto._

Mi padre, Charlie, es un productor de películas. Él vivía en Hollywood mientras yo vivía en Nueva York con mi madre. Ellos han estado divorciados desde que era pequeña y ambos se volvieron a casar como un año después de eso. El esposo de mi madre, Phil, es un tipo muy simpático. No es una figura paterna en sí sino que es más como un amigo, lo que por supuesto no me desagrada para nada.

La nueva esposa de Charlie (sí, se volvió a divorciar) ES un problema. Cree que necesita andar cuidando de mí y meter su nariz en cada uno de mis asuntos. Estoy constantemente recordándole que ya tengo una madre, una verdadera, una que realmente se preocupa por mí y no sólo finge delante de mi padre. Quizás no estaría tan molesta si no fuera tan sólo diez años mayor que yo, digo, vamos ¿De verdad esperan que llame a alguien que podría ser mi hermana, "mamá"?

Mi primera impresión del campus es que era muy luminoso… moderno. Habían chicos jugando football, otro jugaban con freesbies… las chicas simplemente se sentaban en sillas de playa para broncearse. De hecho, esto no se veía para nada como una escuela, parecía un hotel o un club. Se escuchaban carcajadas y algunas risas algo tontas… _justo mi tipo, _pensé sarcásticamente.

Cuando fui a la oficina de la administración había una muchacha bastante guapa, Roxanne, decía su etiqueta, sentada de frente y tipiando. Huh, realmente espero que no todos luzcan como ella porque entonces definitivamente no encajaría.

"Umm… ¿disculpe? Soy Isabella Swan… Soy nueva aquí"

Levantó la mirada de su escritorio con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola cariño, bienvenida a nuestra academia… Aquí tienes tu horario y un mapa de la escuela…" Me entregó un montón de papeles para llenar. Tan pronto como terminé me apresuré a salir de la oficina. Esto es por lo que odio transferirme a otra escuela, papeleo, agh.

Como East Coast Academy es un internado somos asignados a dormitorios. El mío estaba muy cerca de mi aula de clases, o al menos eso era lo que parecía según el mapa.

Cuando entré en la sala común de nuestros dormitorios hubo muchas miradas no muy discretas y bastante gente apuntándome.

"Ha…nueva" una chica con largo cabello negro sonrió con suficiencia mientras sus amigas comenzaban a reírse, traté de ignorarlas y me dirigí al elevador.

Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso. Habitación 204… habitación 205… Oh, aquí está, habitación 206. Tomé un profundo suspiro y abrí la puerta, ya había alguien allí. Por supuesto, mi compañera de cuarto.

* * *

"Hola" me dijo alegre y emocionada "¡Tú debes ser Isabella, yo soy Alice!" me abrazó como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida. Alice era muy bonita, tenía cabello negro, brillante y corto; era delgada al extremo. Era bastante más baja que yo, pero aún así se veía llena de energía.

"Hola Alice" sonreí "Por favor llámame Bella..." dije tímidamente. Alice se rió.

"¡Dios mío! Aquí estoy abrazándote cuando seguramente estás muerta de cansancio ¡déjame ayudarte con tus maletas!" me las quitó como si no pesaran nada y las puso encima de mi cama, que era la más cercana a la ventana.

"Gracias Alice…"

"Lo siento… debo estar asustándote con mi entusiasmo ¡es que estaba tan feliz por tener una compañera de cuarto, tengo un presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas!" chilló mientras me tomaba las manos con emoción.

"¡Yo también Alice! Eres la persona más simpática que he conocido en todo el día" Reí mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

"Déjame ayudarte a desempacar" se ofreció.

"Umm… no tienes que hacerlo…debes tener algo más interesante que hacer un domingo por la tarde"

"¡No! está bien… mi novio está en práctica de basketball… además, recuerdo mi primer día aquí, me tomó toda una semana instalarme" dijo con una mueca. Alice había decorado todo el lugar con posters, portarretratos… la habitación era increíble.

"Oh… si quieres poner algo o no te gustan estas cosas siéntete libre de sacarlas… esta habitación es tan tuya como mía… no querría que te sintieras incómoda en ella" sonrió como pidiendo perdón.

"¡No Alice, la habitación se ve increíble! Mejor que mi vieja habitación en casa" sonreí divertida y ella pareció complacida.

"Bueno, desempaquemos entonces" aplaudió mientras yo abría mis maletas. Tengo un presentimiento de que nos llevaremos bien.

* * *

Hablamos mientras desempacábamos, descubrí que ella también era de Nueva York junto con el resto de su familia.

"¿Alice?" hubo un golpe en la puerta, una bella chica rubia entró. Era muy bonita; parecía una modelo de trajes de baño en vez de una típica estudiante de secundaria. Su rubio cabello era largo y ondulado y sus ojos eran de un azul claro. Tenía todas las curvas en el lugar correcto, me hacía sentir mal sólo verla.

"Hablando de familia" Alice murmuró. "Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a mi mejor amiga, Rosalie. Es la novia de mi hermano"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rosalie sonrió y estrechó mi mano.

"Encantada de conocerte Bella, Alice estaba muy emocionada de tener una compañera nueva…" puso los ojos en blanco.

"Encantada de conocerte también Rosalie" le sonreí de vuelta.

"Rosalie es una senior y vive en la habitación de al lado" Alice explicó.

"¿No compartes la habitación?" pregunté.

"No…" se rió entre dientes.

"Necesita la privacidad con Emmet" Alice le dio un codazo y yo me reí. Rosalie se veía algo avergonzada.

"¿Así que quieren ir a cenar o qué?"

Alice y yo no nos dimos cuenta de que ya eran las 6:30.

"Perdón, te mantuve trabajando mucho tiempo" me disculpé.

"No, no te preocupes, ni siquiera tenía hambre" sonrió ampliamente.

"Vengan, vamos a Hal's" Rosalie sugirió. "Jasper y Emmet ya están allí, los vi salir de la práctica hace un rato"

* * *

Resultó que no había una cafetería en la escuela. Había distintos tipos de tiendas y restaurantes. Era como una mini ciudad. Cuando llegamos a Hal's vi a dos chicos muy guapos sentados afuera esperando en una mesa. Nos llamaron y de repente me di cuenta. Emmet y Jasper.

"¡Hey!" nos saludaron y nos sentamos en la mesa.

"¡Tú debes ser Bella!" dijo el más grande y musculoso. Tenía el cabello negro y ondulado y bíceps que daban miedo. Aún así no era intimidante, era muy simpático. "Yo soy Emmet" sonrió mientras estiraba su mano.

"Y yo soy Jasper" dijo el otro, sonriendo. Me estrechó la mano y le dio un pequeño beso a Alice. Jasper era muy distinto a Emmet; tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, como Rosalie.

"Somos gemelos" Rosalie explicó al ver como los estudiaba con una risa.

"Oh…" dije tímidamente. Entonces noté la similitud entre los cuatro, eran todos increíblemente guapos. No eran como las estrellas de las películas que usan ropas y maquillaje para enfatizar su "look", ellos podrían usar estropajos y aún así verse perfectos.

"¿Y qué quieren comer?" preguntó Emmet. "¡Me muero de hambre! El entrenador nos hizo correr veinte vueltas en la práctica de hoy"

"No sé tu, pero la pizza extra grande me suena muy bien" le respondió Jasper. Alice y Rosalie decidieron comer spaghetti y en cuanto a mí decidí pedir una pizza personal de piña.

"Volveré enseguida con su orden" dijo la mesera mientras desparecía hacia la cocina.

"¿Así que cómo va tu primer día?" me preguntó Emmet.

"Hasta ahora va muy bien" me encogí de hombros.

"Pues miren quien está allí" Alice gruñó mientras todos nos dábamos vuelta para ver a un chico de cabello color bronce, con sus brazos alrededor de chicas guapas, riendo.

Era hermoso. Era más guapo que cualquier actor o modelo que hubiese visto. Me observó mientras pasaba y me encontré perdida en su mirada. Sus ojos eran provocativos y hermosos, tal y como el resto de él.

"Esas chicas son unas idiotas ¿no pueden ver que está jugando con ellas?" Jasper suspiró.

"Lo saben, simplemente quieren alardear de su noche con "Edward Cullen"… Rosalie dijo molesta. No me atreví a preguntar por el chico atractivo, todos se veían obviamente frustrados de que el chico existiera.

"Aquí están sus bebidas" una diferente mesera vino con cinco bebidas y me sacó de mi tren de pensamientos. Rosalie y Alice dijeron algo sobre un examen de la próxima semana, yo sólo comí tranquilamente y escuché. No podía evitar pensar en el hermoso chico que había visto hace un rato.

* * *

**Ése fue el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Me iré de vacaciones a Argentina por cuatro días pero a la vuelta tendré el segundo capítulo listo, dejen reviews (les daré galletas), les aseguro que esta historia es muy divertida y buena :)**


	2. Friends or Foes?

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que fueron muy amables, algunos me hicieron reír y pues me animan a traducir más rápido :)**

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo y déjenme avisarles que esta historia se está poniendo muy buena.**

**Recuerden que sólo estoy traduciendo la historia ¡aquí está!**

* * *

Chapter two:

¡Beep, Beep! Suspiré ante el sonido de la alarma la mañana siguiente, traté de ignorarlo.

"¿Bella?" Alice estaba tirando de mis sabanas.

Bostecé, "Está bien, estoy despierta" dije somnolienta y me dirigí al baño. Me lavé los dientes y fui hacia el clóset para ver qué usar. Decidí usar mis jeans Levis y mi polerón con gorro American Eagle que mi mamá me había comprado antes de venir a California. No soy una fan de grandes marcas, pero mi mamá eliminó toda mi ropa antigua porque quería renovar mi clóset antes de que viniera.

Comparamos nuestros horarios y resultó que no tenía ninguna clase con los Cullens, nada.

"Dios ¿qué está mal con esta escuela?" Dijo Alice frustrada.

"Oh bueno, por lo menos todavía puedo verte después de clases y en el almuerzo" traté de animarla.

"Sí… tienes razón, deberíamos irnos" dijo decepcionada.

Alice caminó conmigo dándome un pequeño tour del campus. Pasamos por la piscina, el campo de basketball y un letrero que decía "Callejón de Bowling – GIRE A LA DERECHA" ¿Es en serio esto una escuela? Alice y yo tomamos un sándwich y un jugo de naranja para comer en el camino porque estábamos algo atrasadas.

"Te encaminaría a tu clase pero la mía está hacia allá y voy a llegar tarde…" me dijo pidiéndome disculpas.

"No te preocupes, la podré encontrar… Gracias Alice" Sonreí.

"¡Te guardaré un asiento en el almuerzo!" me dijo y se fue corriendo. Realmente espero no meterla en problemas. Empujé la puerta del edificio y busqué mi primera clase, Matemáticas. En mi camino a clase vi al chico guapo de ayer besándose con otra chica. Tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica mientras ella tenía las suyas alrededor del cuello de él. Sólo verlos me hizo sentir enferma ¿No pueden hacerlo en un clóset?

* * *

Cuando entré en la sala muchas chicas me miraban ferozmente y los chicos murmuraban. Me senté al final y traté de poner atención en el libro.

El primer periodo fue completamente aburrido. Nunca fui una fan de ecuaciones y raíces cuadradas. El timbre sonó y me lancé fuera de la sala, esperando que el próximo periodo fuera tan tranquilo como éste, sin introducciones.

No me fijé hacía donde iba y choqué con algo duro mientras miraba el mapa. Me caí de trasero. Demonios. Eso duele.

"Qué demo…" dijo la voz, furiosa. Miré hacia arriba, me froté la frente y lo vi a él, viéndome directamente a mí muy sorprendido.

"Perdón" me disculpé mientras trataba pararme. Me ayudó a levantar mis libros y me dio una sonrisa soñadora.

"No, fue mi culpa, no estaba poniendo atención hacia donde iba…" me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tomé y me entregó mis libros.

"Gracias" dije.

"Soy Edward Cullen" me extendió su mano de nuevo, deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

"Bella Swan" Dije sin aliento, una vez más capturada en su mirada. Me recordé librarme de eso.

"¿Tienes algún problema en encontrar tu siguiente clase?" preguntó generosamente.

"No… creo que sé donde está" dije educadamente.

"¡Hey, Edward!" Uno de los muchachos del grupo lo llamó desde el final del pasillo. Se dio vuelta y todo el grupo lo saludó con la mano. Las chicas chillaban como si se hubiesen ganado un millón de dólares. Todos los miraban como si fuera… no sé ¿Dios?

"Umm… creo que te veré por ahí" sonrió torcidamente.

"Claro…" y desapareció. Suspiré. Mi primer encuentro con Edward Cullen y me caigo en el trasero. Qué impresionante. No pude evitar pensar en sus ojos provocativos, su sonrisa que quita el aliento… eran tan soñadores. Inmediatamente saqué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. _¿El es un playboy, recuerdas?_

* * *

Tenía gimnasia en el segundo periodo. Teníamos que jugar basketball, chicos versus chicas. Siempre he sido una gran fan del basketball y amaba jugar el juego. Algunas chicas se sentaron diciendo que dañaría sus "preciosas uñas", así que dos chicos se unieron a nuestro equipo para ayudarnos.

El juego empezó con el equipo de los chicos anotando un punto. No quería ir por el balón, no quería que pensaran que me estaba luciendo. En realidad no eran tan buenos, les tomó tres oportunidades anotar en la canasta.

"¡Sí, en tu cara!" sonrieron con suficiencia hacia mí y mis compañeros de equipo y se felicitaron ente sí.

"Creo que las chicas son demasiado frágiles para jugar al balón con los chicos" dijo molestando un chico con cabello rubio y con puntas. Está bien, eso lo hace.

¡BEEP! No fue una sorpresa que su equipo obtuviera el balón.

"¡Derek!" El chico que tenía el balón trató de pasárselo al chico al lado mío. _Hmm… no esta vez._

Antes de que si quiera tuviese una oportunidad para atrapar el balón, me lancé hacia él y me dirigí hacia el otro lado de la cancha. Las chicas de mi equipo estaban animándome. Corrí y pasé a bastantes chicos que trataban de bloquearme pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de tocar el balón. Como estaba diciendo, no eran BUENOS. Los dos chicos en nuestro equipo, Chad y Lucas, eran sin duda de ayuda. Nos pasamos el balón ida y vuelta hasta que estuvimos a unos centímetros de la canasta. Chad me pasó el balón y los chicos del otro equipo me rodearon. _¡Tira Bella!_ Y lo hice.

"¡Sí, lo hiciste!" Las chicas se abrazaban entre sí. Anoté.

"Wow, la chica nueva es muy buena" dijeron los chicos de nuestro equipo.

El otro equipo se burló nerviosamente "Simplemente tuvo suerte" Dijo un chico con serios problemas faciales.

El juego terminó, estábamos dos puntos atrás. Las chicas en nuestro equipo estaban complacidas. Sin embargo, las chicas que se habían sentado no estaban muy contentas con mi actuación. Una chica delgada, alta y rubia se acercó hacía mí sonriendo con suficiencia. Estaba usando unos shorts cortos al extremo, unos chicos silbaron mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Bueno, diría que estás orgullosa de ti… Soy Lauren y éstas son mis amigas, Jessica y Kelsey" Sonrió no muy amistosamente. Me dio escalofríos. Era del tipo porrista.

"Hola" las saludé de vuelta secamente. Jessica y Kelsey se dieron una mirada sucia.

"Así que… ¿ejercitas mucho?" sonrió y frunció el ceño mientras el grupo detrás de ella estallaba en carcajadas.

"Eso no es realmente tu asunto" dije. Se veía sorprendida ante mi tono. Hubo un sonido que parecía un "OH" en el fondo.

"Haber nueva, sólo mantente fuera de mi camino y no tendremos problemas" dijo a través de sus dientes.

"Con gusto" dije de vuelta seria. Se sacudió su cabello con la mano y se fue enojada.

Los chicos y las chicas me estaban mirando con ojos bien abiertos y curiosos.

"¿Qué?" Me encogí de hombros.

"Nadie. Nunca. Le ha hablado. Así" dijo un chico, todos estaban con la boca abierta.

Me di la vuelta y fui al camarín para prepararme para la próxima clase. Suspiré, suena como que me acabo de involucrar con "Las Intocables".

* * *

**Pues como ya ven el segundo capítulo está listo (y ya no estoy de vacaciones así que los otros vendrán más seguidos). En el siguiente capítulo habrá más contacto entre Edward y Bella (;D) y definitivamente más drama entre Lauren y Bella también.**

**Mil gracias por la acogida y por alertar la historia y ponerla como favorita, de veras lo aprecio y estoy segura de que la autora también.**

**/Les lanza galletas de chocolate/ en el próximo capítulo les doy helados ;3**


	3. Shakespeare's Love Life

**Gracias loves por dejar reviews, me hacen feliz y me animan a seguir, me gusta que les agrade la historia como a mí, por eso me decidí a traducirla :)**

**Les aviso que se está poniendo muy bueno, así que como ya prometí seguiré subiendo seguido!**

**Alguien me preguntó que era "Queen Bee" y decidí ponerlo acá por si alguien más no sabe, significa reina abeja. Sé que Edward tiene hasta ahora una imagen de don Juan, pero denle tiempo ;3**

* * *

Chapter three:

La mañana pasó rápido, ya estaba en el cuarto periodo. Una clase más y llegaba el almuerzo, lo que significa estar con Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet. Sólo los he conocido por un día y ya los he añadido a mi lista de mejores amigos, no es que lleve una.

Llegué temprano a la clase de Literatura, había sólo seis chicos cuando entré en la sala. La profesora me dijo que tomara un asiento atrás y así lo hice. Estaba hojeando el libro de Literatura tratando de ignorar las miradas. Fue ahí cuando escuché su voz aterciopelada.

"Así que…"

Miré hacia arriba y vi a ningún otro que al perfecto Edward Cullen, sonriéndome brillantemente. Se inclinó y puso su brazo en mi escritorio y tomó la silla frente a mí. Perfecto… ¿tengo una clase con él? Sentí que me sonrojaba, recordando el pequeño accidente de esta mañana. Estaba cerca de mí. Tan cerca como para ver todas sus perfectas facciones. Tan cerca como para ver sus increíbles ojos verde-esmeralda, sus largas pestañas, tan cerca como para oler su atractivo aroma. _Detente Bella._

"Gran actuación en el gimnasio" se acercó más y ya estaba casi sin aliento. "Muy asombrosa por lo que he escuchado" sonrió torcidamente, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

"No… estoy segura de que escuchaste mal…" Murmuré y miré hacia mi libro. Se rió ahogadamente.

"No tuvimos oportunidad de hablar esta mañana… Eres de Nueva York ¿verdad?" Preguntó todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Sí…espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Estaba segura que sólo se lo había contado a Alice.

"Digamos que tengo mis conexiones" se rio por lo bajo.

"Te debe ser difícil acostumbrarte a California… ¿qué te parece la escuela hasta ahora?" preguntó, jugando con uno de mis lápices.

"Bueno, es mi primer día… así que creo que no puedo responder esa pregunta ahora. Pero hasta ahora bien" Me encogí de hombros.

"Sí… porque me has conocido a mí" bromeó.

"Quisieras" Me burlé.

"Sí, realmente quiero…" sonrió, mirándome directo a los ojos. No me di cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando más, cuando el timbre sonó ambos nos fuimos hacia atrás.

"Te veré después de clase Bella Swan" susurró y me dedicó una última sonrisa torcida antes de volver a su asiento, el cual estaba en la tercera fila.

* * *

"Okay chicos, hoy vamos a leer y aprender más sobre William Shakespeare, Oh… antes de partir, me gustaría darle la bienvenida a una nueva estudiante de nuestra clase, Isabella Swan…"

"Es _Bella_, Swan" Edward la corrigió. La profesora le dio una mirada molesta.

"Gracias, _Sr. Cullen_, adivino que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la señorita Swan" sus ojos se estrecharon. Algunas chicas se dieron vuelta para mirarme, todas parecían a punto de lanzarse contra mí en cualquier segundo.

"Oh sí, lo hice…" Edward suspiró, sonriendo con suficiencia otra vez. Los chicos le daban la mano o le decían "buen trabajo" mientras las chicas tiraban miradas que podrían haber matado a alguien hacia mí. Se dio vuelta y moduló sin hablar un "hey" hacia mí mientras yo me molestaba un poco, odiaba ser el centro de atención de la clase.

"Okay… además de Edward" pausó para mirarlo, poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras él se encogía de hombros "Realmente espero que todos la ayuden por aquí ¿está claro?"

"Sí señorita Coughman" la clase respondió, riéndose por lo bajo.

Luego la clase empezó, gracias al cielo por eso. La profesora de literatura era entretenida, nos dio muchos datos interesantes acerca del hombre, además de sus obras.

"A través de los siglos, lectores han señalado los sonetos de Shakespeare como una muestra de su amor por hombres jóvenes…" dijo la señorita Coughman mientras todos en nuestra clase fruncían el seño.

"Oh Dios, eso lo haría tan…" dijo una chica con chaqueta roja mientras torcía sus labios en forma de disgusto.

"¿Gay?" Cody, un chico de mi clase de gimnasia, terminó por ella. La srta. Coughman lo miró.

"No había terminado… Como estaba diciendo, todos tienen distintas opiniones. Otros leen los mismos pasajes como la expresión de una intensa amistad en vez de amor sexual…" terminó orgullosamente.

"Sí, como sea… todavía creo que el tipo es gay… digo, si es que tenía una vida amorosa ¿por qué pasó la mayoría de su vida escribiendo obras y poemas?" Edward preguntó, sonriendo con suficiencia mientras ponía sus manos en el aire.

"Si quiere criticar al Sr. Shakespeare, le sugiero que lo haga fuera de mi clase" la profesora dijo ferozmente.

"Pero profesora ¿qué pasó con lo de diferentes opiniones? Preguntó. La profesora se puso roja completamente sin palabras. A su rescate el timbre sonó.

"Está bien… mañana continuaremos aprendiendo sobre el mayor poeta inglés… Su tarea para esta noche es buscar información en la Internet sobre él" Estaba juntando mis cosas cuando escuché la conversación.

"En cuanto a usted. Sr. Cullen" sonrió oscuramente hacia él "Estaré esperando un ensayo de mil palabras en mi escritorio mañana" sonrió "ESCRITO A MANO"

"¿¡Qué?! Pero si no hice nada, además, escribir no es lo mío profesora" se quejó.

"Lo veré en mi escritorio mañana Sr. Cullen"

Edward me cerró un ojo antes de salir de la sala mientras yo ponía mis ojos en blanco. Sentí que sólo lo hacía para torturarme.

* * *

Me dirigí al patio de comida, así lo llamaba. No podía ver a Alice y su familia y entonces escuché a alguien gritando mi nombre.

"¡Bella, estamos aquí!" Rosalie me dio la bienvenida, mientras besaba a Emmet.

"Oh por favor, no se preocupen por nosotros" Emmet rió.

"Esto es parte de nuestra rutina diaria" Jasper bromeó también y rió. Rosalie y Alice los miraron ferozmente y sus sonrisas desaparecieron.

"Está bien… no más bromas, lo entendemos" miraron nerviosamente a sus novias.

"Gracias" Alice sonrió.

"Así que ¿cómo estuvo la clase, hablaste con alguien?" Alice me sonrió. Les conté sobre mi encuentro con Lauren y su grupo.

"Dios… tú eres seria" Rosalie me miró sin creerlo.

"Bueno ¿por qué todos le temen tanto?" pregunté confundida.

"Ella cree que es la reina de la academia, siendo la jefa de las porristas" Emmet resopló.

"Todos los chicos se imaginan enamorados de ella, sólo porque fue la reina de la graduación, y las chicas piensan que la única forma de ganar popularidad es admirarla, quedarse a su lado…" dijo Jasper disgustado.

"El año pasado nos ofreció a Rosalie y a mí un puesto en el equipo de porristas, la rechazamos, por supuesto. Digo ¿nos ves como el tipo porrista?" Alice rió entre dientes mientras Rosalie hacía un sonido de asco.

"Dijo que tenía sentido que entráramos, ya que Jasper y Emmet estaban en el equipo de basketball… pero no me puedo imaginar sosteniendo dos pompones animando con Lauren y su grupo" Alice se estremeció.

"¡Vamos Bulldogs!" dijo Emmet en una voz aguda para hacernos reír.

"En fin, se puso furiosa… diciendo que éramos desagradecidas y toda esa basura… ¿sabes qué hizo? Imprimió volantes diciendo que Rosalie y yo tuvimos sexo con Jasper y Emmet en los camarines, como si fuéramos tan bajas ¡cómo si fuéramos ELLA!" gruñó a través de sus dientes, casi se puede ver humo saliendo de su cabeza.

"Qué zorra" murmuré.

"Gracias al cielo alcanzamos a vengarnos de ella antes de que pusiera los volantes… teníamos una foto de ella sin maquillaje cuando despertó una mañana, lucía horrible, así que la amenazamos" Rosalie dijo oscuramente.

"Ah… buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos" Emmet sonrió "Pero no me metería con ella, es un total demonio"

"¿Disfrutando?" Una voz vino desde atrás y me asustó. Me di vuelta y vi a la criatura-dios sonriendo.

* * *

**Okay, el tercer capítulo está listo, espero que les haya gustado :)**

**Cada vez tenemos más Edward ah? Les aseguro que esto se pone mejor y obviamente habrá más drama XD**

**Y aquí viene el cumplimiento de mi promesa**

**/les invita un helado a todos/**

**De chocolate obviamente, y manjar!**

**Los espero en el siguiente cap :)**


	4. Trouble

**Hello my dears! Gracias por todos sus reviews, de veras que me animan a seguir traduciendo, hay algunos de ustedes que me hacen reír tanto! Muchísimas gracias :)**

**Algunas preguntas que salieron en los reviews las responderé acá por si alguien más piensa lo mismo. Se suponía que Bella no tenía clases con los Cullen no? Lo que pasa es que bella a pesar de que sabe el apellido de Edward no ha procesado que está relacionado con Alice, es voladita nuestra chica. De hecho en este capítulo se explica la relación que tienen por si hay dudas :)**

**Perdón si no les respondo a todos los reviews! Pero en serio créanme que los leo y me animan mucho :)**

**Ok, basta de chachara, el cap al fin!**

* * *

Chapter four:

"Hablando de demonios" Rosalie murmuró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su limonada.

"Ouch, eso es duro Rose" Edward pretendió lucir herido. Rosalie lo ignoró.

"¿Qué quieres Edward?" Preguntó Alice molesta poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Cálmate, sólo quería decirle hola a Bella" sonrió con suficiencia "Y avisarles a Jasper y Emmet que el entrenador decidió posponer la práctica de hoy"

"Entendido" Dijo Emmet dándole una gran mordida a su sándwich.

"¿Sr. Cullen?" un profesor lo llamó desde atrás, se veía furioso.

"Oh dios… ¿qué hiciste esta vez?" Alice se rió. Edward apuntó a un Ford rojo estacionado a unos pocos metros en el estacionamiento. Estaba lleno de huevos.

"¿Tú hiciste eso?" Preguntó Rosalie indignada.

"No… no fui yo… Casey lo hizo y él lo sabe, el viejo sólo quiero acusarme a mí" hizo un puchero. Se veía tan adorable cuando estaba molesto.

"¿Y por qué ella le tiraría huevos a su auto?" Emmet levantó sus cejas.

Tragó saliva como si fuera culpable "Tenía una cita con ella esa noche… La llamé y le dije que no podría ir porque Florence me había castigado por faltar a una clase…Se enojó y dijo "Nadie trata a Edward de esa forma"… lo próximo que supe es que Florence me dio miradas asesinas toda la mañana" terminó inocentemente. No pude evitar reírme.

"¿Pero como iba a saber que tenía algo que ver contigo?" Pregunté.

"Es tan obvio que eres nueva Bella" Emmet se rió "Esta no es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa" Todos se rieron, excepto Edward.

"¡¿Edward Cullen?!" El hombre estaba furioso ahora.

"Tranquilízate hombre, ya voy" murmuró mientras caminaba hacia al profesor con un tremendo ego.

"Cualquier cosa que vaya a decir, no fui yo…" Le escuché decir al profesor antes de que sus voces empezaran a desvanecerse.

"Claro… y las dos torres gemelas no se derrumbaron" El Sr. Florence le dio una mirada incrédula "Sígame a la oficina del director Sr. Cullen"

"¿Ven? La popularidad es muy peligrosa" Dijo Jasper bromeando. Nos reímos mucho.

"No sabía que ustedes le hablaban" dije honestamente.

"Desafortunadamente tenemos que hacerlo…" Rosalie suspiró mientras yo le daba una mirada confusa.

"Verás Bella, Edward es mi hermano" Alice sonrió mientras yo la observaba con mi boca abierta.

* * *

"Wow… ¿qué… dijiste?"

"Edward es nuestro hermano, difícil de creer ¿huh?" Alice repitió guiñándome un ojo "Realmente es nuestro primo, pero nuestros padres lo adoptaron cuando teníamos siete… sus padres fallecieron" explicó.

"Oh…" no podía pensar en algo que decir ¿Edward Cullen estaba relacionado con Alice y Emmet? Entonces me di cuenta de algo. Alice _Cullen_. Edward _Cullen_. Claro que estaban relacionados.

"¿Bella, estás bien?" Rosalie preguntó moviendo su mano enfrente de mis ojos.

"Quizás deberíamos tirarle agua o abofetearla" Emmet sugirió mientras Jasper le pegaba un codazo.

"No… estoy bien" murmuré.

"¿Algo mal?" Preguntó Alice.

"Es que es difícil de creer…digo, pensé que no les agradaba" dije tímidamente.

"No, Edward es un tipo genial" dijo Jasper honestamente.

"Es sólo su trato con las chicas lo que nos frustra" Rosalie suspiró.

"Pero debajo de todo eso" Alice dijo.

"Todos amamos a nuestro hermanito" Emmet terminó.

"¿Y saben qué pienso?" Alice sonrió.

"¿Qué?" pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

"Creo que le gustas" terminó orgullosamente mientras yo escupía mi bebida.

Emmet me dio palmadas en la espalda mientras tocía, cuando pude hablar de nuevo dije "Nunca, y repito ¡NUNCA digas eso de nuevo Alice!" ¿Por qué demonios pensaría ella que yo le puedo gustar? El puede tener a cualquier chica de esta escuela ¡es imposible!

"Oh ¡vamos Bella! Es tan inusual en él que esté interesando en alguien… Me llamó esta mañana para preguntarme sobre ti en cuanto el primer periodo terminó" se rió. Por eso sabía de donde venía. Podía sentir como me sonrojaba mientras todos me veían.

"Mejor nos vamos a clase" Jasper vio su reloj.

"Sí… ¿qué tienes ahora Bella?" Rosalie me preguntó.

"Biología."

Emmet se rió fuertemente "Más poder para ti… esa clase fue aburridísima cuando la tomamos el año pasado"

* * *

Emmet tenía razón. Biología era aburrida. El Sr. González pasó toda la hora hablando de teoría celular. Esa no era la peor parte, Lauren Mallory estaba en la clase también. Cuando entré, casi quedo boquiabierta porque parecía como que fuera a morderme. Afortunadamente se sentó en una de las mesas del frente mientras yo me senté atrás, como siempre. El asiento al lado mío estaba vacío, pero se ocuparía mañana porque el estudiante se encontraba ausente hoy. Al menos eso es lo que el profesor me dijo.

Cuando la clase terminó, escuché un gran ruido sordo en mi mesa. Era una huesuda y pálida mano con largas uñas rojas la que hizo el ruido. Ni siquiera necesité mirar arriba para saber quien era la dueña de la mano.

"Lauren" la saludé fríamente.

"Eres increíble Swan. Te dije que no te metieras conmigo hoy en gimnasia ¿no?" me gruñó.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Oh, no actúes inocente conmigo… Eres inteligente, te daré eso. Si crees que adular a su familia te da una ventaja, estás equivocada" rugió.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Jessica me dijo que estuviste coqueteando con Edward en el cuarto periodo, zorra. Déjame decirte algo, más te vale que te alejes de él. Él es mío ¿me escuchas?, ¡Él es mío! Éste es sólo tu primer día y ya te estás enamorando de Edward Cullen" me soltó enojada y luego se burló.

Me reí secamente "Primero que todo, no tenía la menor idea de que Alice estaba relacionada a él, me acabo de enterar hace media hora. Segundo, no estaba coqueteando con él, él fue el quien se acercó a mí. Y tercero, ¡NO ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE EDWARD CULLEN!" le solté feroz y fuertemente, mientras toda la sala se llenaba de caras de asombro. Pensaría que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ver una pelea entre chicas.

"Simplemente mantente lejos de él. Si alguna vez te veo hablándole, las pagarás ¡Desearás nunca haber nacido!" me gritó.

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar tu estúpido y pequeño enojo. Si me disculpas, tengo una clase a la que asistir" Me dirigí hacia la puerta dramáticamente, dejando a Lauren con los ojos completamente abiertos.

"La chica nueva es interesante" escuché que un chico le decía a su amigo mientras pasaba.

"No… ¡está buenísima!" su amigo le contestó.

"Zorra" murmuré para mis adentros. Eso es lo que Lauren era, un total dolor en el trasero. Fue entonces cuando escuché un gran grito desde la sala de Biología.

"¡Gah, Swan!"

* * *

**Esa fue Lauren por si alguien no entendió :3**

**Espero que les haya gustado! Les tengo que decir que el próximo cap de viene muy pero muy bueno, así que prepárense!**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me animan mucho, los quiero darlings :)**


	5. Jerk!

**Y estamos aquí otra vez jeje :)**

**El tan esperado capítulo. Primero les quería agradecer como siempre los reviews, siempre me alegran y me animan a seguir. Hubo algunas dudas con lo que significa "Gah", eso es simplemente como el sonido que uno hace al gritar, Lauren reaccionó tan después porque es algo lenta para entender el humor de Bella XD**

**Muchísimas gracias de nuevo y he aquí el capítulo :)**

* * *

Chapter five:

Por suerte no tenía clases con las intocables. Algunos chicos se me acercaron y algunos de ellos incluso me invitaron a salir, pero los rechacé educadamente. No me había dado cuenta de lo somnolienta que estaba hasta que llegué a los dormitorios. Tomé una corta siesta y cuando desperté eran las 4:30.

Decidí ir a trotar alrededor del campus, era mejor que estar sentada sola en los dormitorios con ninguna tarea que hacer. Me puse una polera y unos pantalones de gimnasia, me tomé el cabello en una coleta y salí de los dormitorios. Alice no había vuelto, supuse que estaba haciendo algo con Jasper ya que la práctica había sido cancelada.

Pasé por la cancha de basketball y vi a bastantes chicos jugando entre sí, quería jugar… pero luego me recordé que ya había causado mucho drama por un día.

"Hey…" trotando al lado mío vi a Edward Cullen con unos shorts negros y una polera roja que resaltaba sus músculos. Se veía increíblemente guapo. _Bella ¡para maldición!_

"Hola"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó divertido.

"Por lo que parece, diría que estoy trotando" respondí sarcásticamente. Me dio una mirada…

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Nada, es que simplemente no había visto chicas trotando por el campus"

"Huh" murmuré.

"¿Te importa si troto contigo?" preguntó educadamente.

"Como gustes" me encogí de hombros y el soltó una risa ahogada.

Muchas personas nos vieron o nos tiraron miradas asesinas mientras pasábamos. Creo que pueden adivinar cual de las dos estaban haciendo las chicas.

"¡Edward!" una chica linda con largo cabello rubio se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

"¿Un minuto por favor?" sonrió pidiendo perdón.

"Claro, esperaré allí…" puse mis ojos en blanco.

Seguí trotando, paré cuando estuve a unos metros de ellos y me incliné para recobrar mi aliento. Desafortunadamente todavía los podía oír. Esto iba a ser interesante.

"Hola Brianna ¿qué pasa?"

"Umm, es Breesa" la chica murmuró. Tosí para esconder mi risa. Qué patético. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

"Claro, lo siento" Edward frunció el ceño.

"En fin, me estaba preguntando…" dijo coquetamente mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de él "quizás… ¿quisieras ir al cine esta noche?"

"Sí, claro…"

"Genial ¿me recoges a las seis?" preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

"Claro" Edward asintió con la cabeza y la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Nos vemos!" se despidió.

Se reunió conmigo con una gigante sonrisa "Gracias por esperar… perdón por lo que acaba de pasar" dijo otra vez disculpándose.

"No hay problema" dije con una mueca de dolor fingida.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Preguntó curioso.

"Nada, en serio nada" dije sonriendo con suficiencia. Me miró sospechosamente mientras yo sonreía tímidamente. Se rindió.

"¿Continuamos?" me dio su sonrisa torcida.

Me burlé "¿Estás bromeando? Eso fue sólo un calentamiento Cullen"

"Creo que te subestimé, Swan" me bromeó. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

* * *

Me preguntó sobre mi vida mientras trotábamos, acerca de mi familia, mis amigos en Nueva York… esperaba que se aburriera después de las primeras preguntas, pero no lo hizo. Continuó preguntándome preguntas que jamás me había imaginado respondiendo antes.

"¿Cuál es tu banda favorita?" preguntó, con una sonrisa brillante mientras el sol se empezaba a poner.

"Linkin Park, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus… Son muchas" respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

"¿En serio? Esas son mis favoritas también…" murmuró para sí mismo, creo que no quería que escuchara, habló en voz baja.

"Así que… ¿cómo reaccionó tu novio cuando le dijiste que venías para acá?" preguntó casualmente, mirándome directo a los ojos de la nada.

"Umm... en realidad no tengo un novio" admití tímidamente. Odiaba preguntas como éstas, especialmente cuando la persona que te las pregunta es Edward Cullen. Levantó sus cejas ¿le parecería divertido?

Y entonces su celular sonó.

_This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot_

_This is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot._

"Buen ringtone" dije sarcásticamente y me reí.

"Gracias" dijo haciendo una mueca y contestando el celular.

"Hola... hola Chels¿en serio¡estás bromeando! Claro… te recojo a las seis, nos vemos…" cerró el celular y sonó de nuevo.

"¿Hola?" pausó "¿Quién es?" frunció el ceño "¡Oh! Bria, digo Breesa, mm, acerca de nuestra cita, escucha, estoy muy enfermo…" pretendió toser "Creo que estoy con gripe… así que creo que tendré que cancelar… no querría contagiarte" No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"Sí… quizás la próxima vez… lo espero…" cerró el celular. Esa chica estaba siendo muy estúpida. Edward estaba completamente bien hace media hora ¿cómo demonios puede creerle?

Sin pensar, di un pisotón en el suelo y me dirigí hacia mi dormitorio. Imbécil.

* * *

"¿Bella, qué sucede?" me tomó mi brazo mientras yo lo sacudía con fuerza.

"Aléjate, me disgustas"

"¿Qué, qué hice?" preguntó inocentemente y me dio vuelta para verlo a la cara.

"¿Quieres decir que NO SABES? Edward, tenías una cita con esa chica Breesa. Le mentiste diciéndole que estás enfermo cuando en realidad vas a salir con otra chica. Puede ser tonta, comprándote tu estúpido acto, pero es todavía una chica. Una chica con sentimientos ¡Le podrías haber dicho la verdad, es mejor que mentir!"

"Se enojaría conmigo… además ¿Qué pasaría si decidiera salir con ella la próxima vez?"

Realmente, y lo digo en serio, quería abofetear esa cara hermosa de él. Nunca antes me había sentido tan enojada. Apreté mis puños esperando no hacer algo apresurado.

"No puedo creerte" sacudí mi cabeza lentamente, sorprendida.

"¿Por qué te importaría, estás celosa?" me sonrió con suficiencia. No podía creer que encontrara esto gracioso o divertido.

"No, no estoy celosa" dije despectivamente "¿Por qué me importaría? Pues porque soy una chica, simplemente no me gusta la forma en que tratas a mis iguales" le solté enojadísima.

Ambos fruncimos el ceño bajo las luces de la calle.

"¿Sabes qué Edward? Estoy agradecida de haberme encontrado contigo esta tarde… porque ahora puedo ver como eres perfectamente. Un sabelotodo ególatra, que cree que es el centro del universo… que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás excepto los de él. Gracias por dejarme ver la verdad, el verdadero tú" me dirigí a la puerta y lo vi viéndome sin palabras.

Lauren y Edward en un día. Dios ¿qué he hecho? Acabo de meterme con el Rey y la reina de East Coast Academy.

* * *

**Ese fue el quinto cap, les dije que estaba bueno!  
¿Se reconciliarán nuestros chicos? Esperemos que sí :)**

**De nuevo aclarar que yo sólo traduzco y pues alguien me pidió que vuelvan los sobornos de comida, así que esta vez ofrezco alfajores caseros ;3**

**Nos vemos y dejen reviews :D**


	6. Quiet are we?

**Hola amores! En serio lamento no haber respondido reviews y haberme demorado tanto, es que esta semana empecé la Universidad, entonces he estado algo ocupada /**

**Pero aquí se viene el cap 6, espero que les guste y gracias por seguir con el fic, les prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda ;3**

* * *

Chapter six:

Cuando volví a mi habitación Alice ya estaba allí. Todavía no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar… acababa de gritarle a "ÉL" Edward Cullen.

"¡Hey Bella!" dijo de forma optimista.

"Hola Alice" sonreí lo más convincente que podía.

"Ordené pizza si quieres"

"Gracias, estoy agotada" colapsé en mi cama.

"¿Dónde fuiste?" me preguntó acercándose a mi cama, sentándose detrás de mí.

"Sólo fui a trotar alrededor del campus"

"¿Estás bien? Te ves algo distraída" levantó su ceja.

"Sí… sólo estoy cansada…"_sutil Bella…_nunca fui una buena mentirosa.

"Escúpelo Bella, no nací ayer" me sonrió ampliamente.

Tomé un profundo suspiro y empecé. "Estaba trotando y entonces tu hermano, _Edward_" dije despectivamente "vino y decidió trotar conmigo. Entonces estábamos trotando y una chica…" le dije lo que pasó, empezando desde el principio y claro, la parte en que me enojé muchísimo. Estaría sorprendida si me entendiera, porque estaba hablando tan rápido que las oraciones me salían como si estuvieran pegadas.

Después de mi desahogo, Alice me estaba viendo con una expresión rarísima y estalló en una risa histérica. Fruncí el seño ¿qué es tan gracioso?

"¡Perdón Bella! Es que nunca… nunca había visto a alguien tan enojado con Edward además de mí y de Rosalie… es bueno ver a otra chica dándole la cara" me explicó, riéndose tan fuerte que casi se cayó de la cama. No pude evitar reírme con ella.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta "Servicio de entrega… ¿Srta. Cullen?"

"Voy" saltó de la cama y agarró su cartera.

"Serían 45 dólares con 50 centavos…"

Cuando Alice se dio vuelta tenía dos pilas de pizzas más un montón de acompañamientos.

"Dios Alice… ¿cuánto ordenaste? Es suficiente para alimentar a cuatro personas" le bromeé todavía sorprendida.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una adicción a la pizza" se rió ahogadamente.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue mejor y peor. Estaba algo nerviosa antes de entrar al cuarto periodo. Sabía perfectamente por qué. Porque lo tenía con _él_. Me preguntaba porque estaba actuando así, no había hecho nada malo.

Cuando entré a Literatura era una vez más una de las primeras allí. Traté de poner atención a las notas que había tomado ayer, pero mis pensamientos no podían evitar preguntar por _él_. Odiaba eso. Me dije a mí misma que era sólo uno de esos chicos que no les importaba nada acerca de los demás, sólo su ego y orgullo.

Entró en el salón cuando el timbre sonó y tomó su asiento habitual al frente de la clase. No me miró en ningún momento, se sentó calladamente y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

La profesora empezó la clase. No me podía concentrar, eso era extraño. Usualmente era de las estudiantes que ponen atención a los profesores.

"Callado el día de hoy, Sr. Cullen" la sonrió con suficiencia. Me estremecí y levanté mi cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

La ignoró y posó su mirada en su libro. ¿Estaba actuando así por mi culpa, o era algo más? Quizás esa chica Chelsea lo dejó plantado… resoplé ante esto. Como si eso fuera a pasar, nadie en esta academia dejaría plantado a "Edward Cullen". Estoy segura de que trataría de llegar a su cita aunque estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

"¿Srta. Gray?"

"Umm… ¿los sonetos?" dijo una chica de cabello negro azabache.

"¡Correcto! Mañana tengo una sorpresa planeada para cada uno de ustedes" sonrió ampliamente y nosotros gruñimos.

"¡No me den esa mirada pesimista" lo AMARÁN" chilló. Justo entonces el timbre sonó y todos salimos corriendo hacia la puerta. Edward fue el primero en precipitarse a la puerta; se apresuró sin siquiera ver a nadie.

"¿Qué le pasa a Cullen?" dijo un chico que Edward empujó accidentalmente.

"No lo sé ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? respondió el otro chico, ambos curiosos. Suspiré. Quizás sí tenía algo que ver con este extraño comportamiento. No debería molestarme… digo, no he hecho nada malo.

* * *

Cuando me dirigí a almorzar, no sabía si debía sentarme con los Cullen y Los Hale. Todos eran muy simpáticos, pero no quería que pensaran que los estaba forzando a estar conmigo.

"¡Hey Bella!" Rosalie y Emmet me empezaron a llamar con unas sonrisas gigantes y me invitaron a ir a su mesa, que estaba en frente de "Juicy Fruity" una tienda de smoothies. Supongo que no estaban cansados de mí todavía.

"Hola chicos ¿dónde están Alice y Jasper?"

"Jasper está buscando su almuerzo y Alice el postre" Rosalie dijo como si fuera obvio. Me dijo que me sentara al lado de ella y me preguntó acerca de mis clases. Antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de empezar Alice me interrumpió.

"¡He vuelto! Admítanlo, les he salvado la vida, miren toda la comida que he traído" dijo Alice, orgullosa y entusiasmada mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Emmet puso los ojos en blanco.

"Quizás la próxima vez deberíamos tomar dos mesas en vez de una… por las compras de Alice, no hay manera de que nuestros almuerzos alcancen en sólo una mesa pequeñita" Emmet bromeó mientras Alice le sacaba la lengua.

"Bueno ¡a comer!" todos sacaron algo de la bolsa mientras yo sólo me sentaba ahí, dudando.

"¡Vamos Bella! Saca lo que quieras" Alice me animó.

"Alice… realmente me siento mal por todo esto" me mordí el labio mientras todos me miraban con ojos curiosos.

"¿A qué te refieres Bella?"

"Ya me has comprado la cena anoche…no se siente bien que pagues por mi almuerzo de nuevo" dije algo avergonzada.

"Oh Bella" Alice sonrió y me dio un abrazo. "No te preocupes por eso tonta, eres mi amiga ¡una de las mejores!" estaba tan emocionada por sus palabras. Sólo la conozco hace dos días y ya me estaba tratando como si fuera una de sus amigas de toda la vida.

"Gracias Alice. Eso significa mucho ¿Por qué no los invito yo a todos mañana? Me sentiré algo mejor" supliqué.

"Ahh… gracias por la oferta… pero... no, gracias" se rió oscuramente.

"Claramente no la conoces bastante bien" Jasper murmuró mientras Emmet escondía una risa. Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

"Oh ¿Qué pasó hoy en Literatura? Tienes esa clase con Edward ¿no?" me preguntó como si acabase de acordarse de algo importante. Gruñí.

"No pasó nada. No nos hablamos ni nos miramos…" murmuré. Alice me dijo que me diera vuelta. Lo hice y vi a Edward sentado con sus amigos sólo a unos metros de nosotros. No estaba siendo como siempre, estaba sentado comiendo tranquila y calladamente, sin bromear o reírse con sus amigos. Unas pocas chicas se le acercaron, una rubia puso sus brazos alrededor de él y le susurró algo en los oídos. Le dio una media sonrisa y entonces, de repente, toda la furia volvió a mí.

"_¿Por qué te importaría, estás celosa?" _su voz aterciopelada de anoche volvió a mi mente mientras le gritaba de vuelta, diciéndole que se callara. No estaba celosa. Simplemente estaba enojada con él por ser un imbécil con las chicas.

"Emmet ¿te importaría decirle a ese hermano tuyo que mantenga a su fan club en orden? Algunas de esas chicas me rodearon esta mañana antes de ir a clase y me pidieron su número" Rosalie dijo disgustada.

"Claro bebé, haré eso" Emmet se rió tan fuerte que Edward miró en nuestra dirección. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo y entonces retiramos la mirada inmediatamente. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice se rieron ahogadamente.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante…" Alice le dijo a Rosalie con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Ok chicos, como ven, Bella le dio duro a Edward, pero se lo merecía en ese momento :)**

**Espero que dejen reviews y en serio les agradezco que me tengan paciencia, y como no sé el gusto de todos les ofrezco buffet abierto ;3**


	7. Lab partner? Hell no!

**Hello darlings, aquí estoy trayéndoles la continuación de esta historia, no me pude resistir a subirla :)**

**Pues de nuevo agradecerlos los reviews, obviamente me animan a traducir más :)**

**Así que mil abrazos jeje!**

* * *

Chapter seven:

¡Demonios, iba a tarde a Biología! Entré unos segundos después de la campana, todos ya estaban sentados. No fue técnicamente mi culpa, simplemente perdimos el sentido del tiempo durante el almuerzo.

"Gracias por unirse Isabella" dijo el profesor en un tono aburrido, obviamente sarcástico cuando entré en el salón.

"Lo siento" estaba un poco avergonzada…

"Perdedora" Lauren murmuró debajo de su aliento con una sonrisa maléfica. Gruñí.

Fui rápidamente a mi asiento, encontrando el que estaba al lado mío ocupado. _Esto ha de ser una broma…_

"¿Por… por qué… por qué… te estás… sentando aquí?" tartamudeé, sorprendida.

"Es el asiento que me asignaron" Edward respondió fríamente, como si no me diera cuenta de lo obvio. Entonces lo noté. Estaba ausente ayer porque se metió en problemas con el director. _Él_ era el chico ausente. No me di cuenta de lo _obvio_.

"No… no… no" me reí nerviosamente "esto no puede ser cierto porque a mí me asignaron sentarme _aquí _ayer" dije apuntando el asiento al lado de él. En su rostro apareció una expresión de terror.

"¿Hay algún problema?" el profesor ahora estaba frustrado y molesto.

"Sí… ¿puedo sentarme allá?" apunté a la mesa vacía detrás de él.

"No, me temo que no. Le asigné sentarse al lado de Edward, no allá" dijo tercamente ¿estaba destinado a hacer mi vida miserable?

"¿Por qué me tengo que sentar al lado de Cullen?" de todos los asientos libres en las otras mesas. Mi voz sonó chillona, cuando había intentado que sonara fuete y demandante.

"Porque ustedes dos son los únicos sin un compañero de laboratorio" Genial ¿Cómo me voy a salir de ésta? _Piensa rápido Bella, tu vida depende de esto._

"Bueno ¿puedo ser compañera de otra persona?" ¿No puede sentir el tono de desesperación? Podía ver a algunas chicas viéndome como si estuviera loca. Seguramente estaban _muriéndose _por ser las compañeras de Edward.

"Estaría encantada de cambiar con ella" Lauren se ofreció con una sonrisa gigante. _Terrorífico. _Tiré una rápida mirada a su compañero, un chico con frenillos, problemas de acné, de estructura gruesa y con lentes. Me saludó con la mano y me dio una sonrisa algo avergonzado… y luego estornudó ruidosamente. Oh dios… eso era asqueroso.

El Sr. González la ignoró "Srta. Swan, no aprecio que haya llegado tarde _y_ que interrumpa mi clase, se sentará donde le fue asignado, punto. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí señor" suspiré, derrotada. No era la única decepcionada. Lauren no estaba complacida, dio un largo "Humph".

Obligada tiré mis libros en la mesa y moví mi silla lo más lejos que pude de él, él hizo lo mismo. Sé que suena algo infantil, pero no lo pude evitar.

"Ustedes dos están actuando como si tuvieran dos años. Por favor compórtense para poder continuar con mi clase" sacudió su cabeza, resignado. No nos movimos ni una pulgada, murmuramos un "bueno" en unísono. El profesor continuó con su clase, algo de genética. Podía sentirme haciendo puchero.

"Mira, no estoy exactamente emocionado por esto, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer desafortunadamente, así que ¿la solución?, venimos a clase, nos sentamos, cuando suene la campana, nos vamos. Una clase… no es gran problema ¿está bien?" dijo bajo su aliento, lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo escuchara y no el profesor. Podía darme cuenta que no estaba feliz con este arreglo, pero de nuevo¿quién lo estaría?

Asentí con mi cabeza, tenía razón… una clase, podía soportarlo.

* * *

"Las funciones y formas biológicas son creadas y transmitidas a las siguientes generaciones a través de los genes, los cuales son las unidades primarias de la herencia…" la voz del Sr. González era tan aburrida, bostecé cuando sus palabras me llegaron. Me habría quedado dormida de no ser por mis pensamientos sobre estar sentada al lado del "Sr. Perfecto" ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que Edward era el que se tenía que sentar al lado mío? Claro, no estuvo _aquí_, pero podría haber adivinado. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

No me permití verlo en toda la clase. Me forcé a sólo ver hacia delante, pretendiendo no aceptar que él estaba allí. Pero no podía. Él me hacía difícil el concentrarme. En vez de pensar sobre la clase, mis pensamientos se iban a otra cosa. Eventualmente, todos me devolvían a _él_. Demonios. Odiaba que tuviera esta clase de efecto en mí… pero la pregunta es… ¿POR QUÉ?

Lauren me dio miradas asesinas durante toda la clase. Pero sin embargo le movía las pestañas a Edward cuando él miraba en su dirección. Personalmente, pensé que era lo más repugnante y disturbador que mis ojos hubiesen visto en mis diecisiete años de vida.

El profesor nos entregó hojas de trabajo para escribir. Edward se vio forzado a pasarme una, ya que era el que estaba más cerca de mí. Nuestras manos se tocaron por un momento muy breve, los dos las movimos incómodos. Me sorprendió el calor de su mano, era suave, lisa… perfecta… suspiré. Estaba pensando todas las cosas buenas de él, eso estaba mal.

Miré el reloj y empecé a contar los minutos para que la clase terminara. Nunca antes había estado tan aliviada de escuchar el timbre sonar. Mis cosas ya las había arreglado, así que salí de la sala lo más rápido que pude. No me importó lo estúpida que me veía, mientras más lejos de él, mejor.

"¡Swan, Cullen! Necesito hablar con ustedes" cerré mis ojos. Estúpido Sr. González. Algunas chicas se rieron por lo bajo mientras entraba de nuevo en la sala. Edward tenía los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, molesto.

* * *

"¡Hombre! Apúrate, o llegaremos tarde a nuestra próxima clase. Y tengo a Florence…" lo oí murmurarse para sí mismo.

"Está bien… me imagino que los dos tienen una mínima idea de lo que les voy a decir" el profesor nos miró a través de sus gruesos lentes. Edward y yo nos encogimos de hombros, los dos molestos cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.

"Siéntense" dijo el profesor mientras movía dos sillas en frente de su escritorio.

"No gracias… preferiría estar de pie" Edward dijo fríamente mientras el profesor lo miraba.

"Dije tome asiento, Sr. Cullen" dijo con un tono amenazante.

"Ok, dios…" Edward murmuró y se sentó al lado mío.

"Así que… estoy seguro de que saben porque los llamé aquí, no es por razones académicas sino por su comportamiento en clases… quiero dejarlo claro. No quiero ninguna de estas actitudes durante mi clase. Sea lo que sea que pasó entre ustedes, será olvidado durante Biología. Quiero que trabajen juntos en el futuro para los proyectos, y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja ¿me han entendido?"

"Sí señor" suspiramos.

"Pueden irse" nos echó mientras yo corría a mi próxima clase. Genial. Ahora tengo a un profesor vigilándome. Glorioso.

* * *

"Hey Chloe, ¿escuchaste que la nueva compañera de laboratorio de Edward es la chica nueva?" escuché a una chica murmurar a su amiga en el pasillo mientras pasaba. _La chica nueva tiene un nombre._

"¡Dios! Esto es tan injusto… seguramente chantajeó al profesor para que le diera ese asiento… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Lauren acerca de que era una zorra?" Chloe le dijo de vuelta, disgustada. Parece que Lauren ha estado ocupada. Pero realmente no me podría importar menos, porque se veían como una de las "quiero ser como Lauren"… ya saben, cabello rubio, maquillaje grueso, preppy, malvadas... seguramente creerían todo lo que Lauren les dijera.

El último timbre sonó y estaba muy contenta de saber que podría ir a los dormitorios a relajarme.

"¡Bella!" una voz familiar me llamó desde atrás. Me di vuelta para ver a Jasper y Emmet corriendo hacia mí.

"Hola chicos" los saludé, sorprendida. Usualmente sólo los veo en el almuerzo o en la noche, nunca entre clases.

"Nos dejaron ir temprano del gimnasio y te vimos caminando por aquí" Jasper explicó.

"Oh… que suerte la tuya" reí no muy bien.

"Parece que alguien está teniendo un mal día" Emmet se rió ahogadamente.

"No mal, el peor" agregué mientras se reían.

"¡Me encantaría escuchar sobre ello! Oh demonios, mejor nos separamos ¿le dirías a Rosalie y Alice que estaremos en práctica esta tarde?" Emmet me preguntó.

"Claro, les diré cuando las vea…"

"¡Gracias, nos vemos!" se despidieron con la mano y desparecieron de mi vista.

* * *

"¡Alice, Rosalie, han vuelto temprano!" las vi acostadas en el sillón leyendo unas revistas de moda cuando entré.

"¡Oh, hola Bella!" tiraron sus revistas en la mesa y me dejaron espacio en el sillón.

"Me encontré con Jasper y Emmet hace un rato… querían que les dijera que estarán en la práctica"

"¡Dios! el entrenador siempre hace al equipo practicar, no deja que ninguno falte, excepto al _capitán_" dijo Rosalie agregándole un tono sarcástico a la última palabra.

"¿Tiene permiso especial?" suspiré, ya sabía la respuesta.

"Sí" Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Si crees que eso es todo, estás TAN equivocada. Él también tiene una habitación propia para él solo, y demonios, ni siquiera es un senior. Pero no… "nuestro capitán" necesita su espacio para planear su plan maestro" Alice citó al entrenador y sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. Era tan difícil pensar que Alice y Edward fueran parientes.

"No entiendo al hombre. Casi todos los profesores de esta academia odian a Edward, en especial Florence…" Rosalie rió ahogadamente mientras yo sonreía "pero por alguna razón, a ese hombre le agrada Edward, sólo porque es el mejor jugador del equipo" Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

"Probablemente le pegaron en la cabeza con una pelota de basketball" murmuré más para mí misma.

"Definitivamente" Alice respondió riéndose.

"Hablando del capitán, no creerán mi suerte" suspiré cuando la realidad volvió.

"¿Huh?" dijeron en unísono.

"Adivinen quien es mi compañero de laboratorio" fingí entusiasmo.

"¡Estás bromeando! No puede ser… ¿Edward?" Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja encontrándolo divertido.

"Lo sé, ¿cuánta suerte tengo?" dije sarcásticamente. Las chicas lo encontraron divertidísimo. Les dije lo que el Sr. González dijo y me vieron desahogarme. Era tan extraño… sólo las conocía desde hace dos días y podía decirles todo como si supiera que estarían allí para mí. Estoy muy agradecida por haberlas conocido.

"Simplemente ten la esperanza de que no tendrás que hacer proyectos con él…" Rosalie dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Pero conociendo a González, no creo que eso sea posible" Alice tragó saliva nerviosa.

"Eso es lo que me temía…" murmuré.

* * *

**Me imagino que ya sabían de quien era el asiento vacío ;D**

**Como verán, la relación de ellos no puede ir tan rápido porque sino no sería realista, pero les aseguro que habrá más Bella/Edward**

**Y definitivamente más drama con Lauren**

**Los amo y abrazos para todos, gracias por los reviews :)**

**/les da un vale por lo que más le guste comer en el mundo/ **


	8. Disculpas

Dios, no puedo creer que esto pasó chicas!

¿Para que nadar en excusas verdad? Dentro de todas las cosas que me pasaron simplemente ocurrió que no seguí traduciendo, diversas razones que no tengo porque obligarlas a oír así que no las aburriré con mi vida!

El punto es que quiero seguir traduciendo esta historia, me gustaría saber que les parece, sé que no tengo cara para pedirles que me respondan esto, pero en fin, de todas formas creo que la seguiré traduciendo, así que el capítulo 8 estará muy pronto :)

Espero verlos de vuelta ;3

Saludos :)

Y obviamente, las más tremendas disculpas, no creo que mis sobornos de comida funcionen aquí TT


	9. Mini Skirts and Makeup

Hola chicas, primero que nada quiero aclarar unas cosillas.

**No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que otra persona estaba traduciendo la historia debido a mi ausencia, lo encuentro algo bastante genial ya que quiere decir que la historia tiene harto cariño, la persona de la que hablo es Yuliss. Hemos estado hablando (no crean que nos estamos peleando ni nada por el estilo, lol) y pues decidimos continuar la traducción juntas, de esta forma ninguna de las dos renuncia a la historia ya que ambas le tenemos mucho cariño. Así que este capítulo 8 que ven aquí de hecho fue traducido por ella, ella hará también el nueve, yo el diez y así sequiremos. **

**La historia se subirá en ambas cuentas, si ya tienen alertada esta o la de ella no tienen que cambiar nada, porque en cuanto una termine de traducir se lo envía a la otra y ambas lo subimos )**

Así que eso, pues, todo está bien. Aca está el cap 8 de esta historia ;3

* * *

Chapter Eight:

"¿Estás... ocupada esta noche?" Sonrió cuando dio un paso hacia delante. "Estaba pensando que... quizás podríamos hacer algo juntos" Edward movió sus labios seductoramente.

Mi corazón se desbocó. _¡Di algo Bella!_

"Tengo deberes que hacer..." Mentí patéticamente.

"Los deberes pueden esperar ¿no crees?" Se inclinó hacia mí y pude sentir su respiración en mi cara; me entraron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz me interrumpió.

"¡Bella! ¡Despierta! ¡Son las siete y cuarto de la mañana y vamos a llegar tarde... Otra vez!" Alice me sacudió por los hombros. La miré, pasmada; ¡Todo había sido un SUEÑO! ¿He soñado con... Edward Cullen? _¡Pero qué te pasa!, piensas en él y ahora ¿sueñas con él?¿qué te está pasando?_

Moví la cabeza con fuerza, intentando olvidar todo sobre Edward Cullen hoy. ¡Mi pelo era un desastre! Cogí mi peine del cajón y cepillé las partes enredadas. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño me encontré un conjunto de ropa sobre la cama.

"¡Ey! ¡Buscando por tu armario encontré una camiseta monísima marrón que hace juego con una de tus faldas! ¡Póntelo Bella, vas a estar realmente guapa!" Alice sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con un eco de esperanza. Dudé. Normalmente no llevaba faldas a clase... pero ¿Por qué no? Nadie sabe eso aquí e incluso, quizás _disfrutaría_ llevándolas.

"Está bien Alice, me lo pondré" Acepté.

"¡Bien! ¡Hazme caso Bella, puedes confiar en mí en esto!" Chilló y entro al baño. Me cambié rápidamente, "¡Te esperaré fuera Al!"

"¡Vale!"

* * *

Andamos hasta el ascensor, se estaba cerrando por lo que tuvimos que correr.

"¡Espera!" Alice y yo presionamos "open" urgentemente.

"¡Ding!" Se abrió, pero encontramos a la última persona que queríamos ver, de espaldas a nosotras, mirándose al espejo. Detrás de ella, estaban Jessica Stanley y Kelsey Lakers, sus seguidoras.

"¡Dios chicas! ¡Pensé que tenía algo raro!" Chilló Lauren.

"Ah... hem" Tosió Jessica y Lauren por fin nos vio. Levantó su cabeza y nos dirigió una sonrisa falsa.

"Bien... ¿Quién tenemos aquí? A la perdedora y a la quiero ser animadora" dijo sarcásticamente cuando Kelsey y Jessica nos dedicaban un arrogante "ohhh…"

Alice y yo la ignoramos y gracias a Dios alcanzamos la primera planta, pero no nos dejó irnos aún cuando ya habíamos salido del ascensor.

"¿Intentando parecer guapa, Swan? Porque tú sabes que las minifaldas no son muy de ti" dijo con una enfermiza voz dulce.

"Tú estás celosa Lauren, porque ella parece más hermosa que tú" Alice soltó, satisfecha de su respuesta.

Lauren pretendió ser graciosa. "Agh… No me hagas reír, aunque se pusiera mucho maquillaje, parecería fea aún"

"Al menos yo no necesito maquillaje para mostrarme en público" Solté cuando Alice se reía escandalosamente. Seguimos andando hasta alejarnos de ellas.

"¡Pagareis por esto! ¡Zorras!" Lauren gritó desde el final de la sala, Alice y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente. Los otros chicos nos miraban curiosos, continuamos muy orgullosas de nosotras.

"Excelente trabajo _hermanita_" Alice sonrió.

"Gracias…_Hermanita_" Dije cuando nos dábamos un pequeño abrazo. Nos despedimos y caminamos hacia nuestra primera clase.

* * *

Los chicos en mi clase de gimnasia parecían que aceptaban el hecho de que jugara al baloncesto. Ryan, ese estirado del primer día, actualmente me pregunta si quiero jugar.

Cuando me fui al vestuario, saqué de mi taquilla mi camiseta. Encontrándomela no de una sola pieza. Por el centro estaba rasgada y pintada de rojo. Lauren. Esa zorra.

"¿Qué le paso a tu camiseta Bella?" Kelsey fingió inocentemente cuando el resto de las chicas reían histéricamente. Gruñí. No puedo dejar que me hagan…pero ¿Qué haría yo sin mi ropa de gimnasia?

Lauren entró.

"Oh, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién en su sano juicio ha podido hacer esto?" Jadeó y rió "Qué mal…ahora no podrás ponerte una camiseta…puedes pedirme una prestada, ¿no estás agradecida de que te la deje?" Sonrió y saco de su taquilla una alfombra, y digo alfombra porque era lo que parecía, aunque era una camiseta de al menos talla XL, marrón, vieja y gastada, no es que estuviera en mejor forma que la mía.

"No gracias, paso" Fruncí el ceño.

"Lo que puedes ponerte es…o esta," sonrió " o aquella." Señaló mi antigua camiseta.

Se rieron fuertemente y emocionadas se fueron al gimnasio. Miré con alivio, pero…¿Qué me pondría? El entrenador me dejo muy claro en mi primer día que restaba puntos si no estábamos vestidos para Educación Física. Oh bueno…no dolería.

"Umm… perdona, ¿Bella?" una voz tímida golpeó mi hombro. La chica tenía un pelo marrón y largo. Ella parecía nerviosa de lo que iba a decir.

"Hola…" Nunca había oído su nombre ni había hablado con ella. Era una de esas chicas que se reservaban para ellas.

"Tengo una camiseta de más, por si tú necesitas una," dijo calladamente. Sonreí.

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Muchas gracias!" Me devolvió la sonrisa y me tendió la camiseta. Me la puse, estaba más apretada y ajustada que las mías pero serviría.

"Gracias otra vez…" Me paré.

"Ángela" Dijo.

"Gracias Ángela..." Andamos hacia el gimnasio juntas; Lauren no parecía muy complacida cuando me vio con la camiseta nueva. El entrenador me llamó la atención.

"¡Swan!"

"¡Aquí!"

"¿Dónde conseguiste la camiseta?" La cara de Lauren se volvió blanca.

"Contactos, Lauren" Caminé hasta el la canasta, ella soltó cuando me giré "¡Éste no es el final! ¿Me has oído? ¡No es el final!" Rodé mis ojos. Lauren...

* * *

El juego terminó, ganando nuestro equipo, y por supuesto, yo era la única chica, otra vez.

"¡Bien Swan!" Cody chocó los cinco.

"No está mal, nueva" Ryan sonrió arrogantemente.

"Gracias...ya lo sabía..." Dije alegremente.

Cuando llegué a Lengua, averigüe que la sorpresa era un examen sorpresa, de tres páginas. Fruncí el ceño. Odiaba los exámenes, no importaba si fuera fácil o difícil. Gemí.

"Dejad de parecer niños pequeños y empezad" La profesora dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

_¿Cuando nació William Shakespeare? _Maldición... ¿Cómo se supone que debería recordar esto?

_¿Primera obra de William Shakespeare? _Bien... ¡yo sé esta! ¡Enrique VI, primera parte! Escribí en el papel...Miré a los demás chicos de la clase. Todos fruncían los ceños, excepto los empollones que realmente disfrutaban de aquello. Jessica Stanley hacía mohines y decía cosas tan bajas que no llegaba a oír.

La clase era un rollo, al menos lo que duró el examen. "Está bien chicos, ¡levanten las cabezas por favor!" Anunció la profesora.

La mayoría de nosotros hizo lo que nos ordenó, excepto Edward, bufé, ¿Es demasiado bueno para recibir instrucciones?

"Señor Cullen" Siguió la señora Caughman.

"Lo siento" se disculpó, sinceramente.

"Desde que estamos estudiando a William Shakespeare, ¡Nuestro colegio ha ofrecido la oportunidad de hacer una obra! Emocionante ¿verdad? ¡La audición es mañana! No es voluntario por lo que todos debéis estar en la audición"

Comenzó un murmullo que inundó toda la clase.

"He elegido la perfecta obra para nosotros, ¡Romeo y Julieta!, ¡la mejor historia de amor de todos los tiempos!" La profesora nos dijo emocionada.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Los chicos agitaban sus cabezas rápidamente mientras algunas chicas los miraban entretenidas.

"Yo seré Julieta si Edward es Romeo" Una chica rubia movió sus labios. Sus amigas sonrieron y miraban en la dirección de Edward quien tenía una expresión de indiferencia.

"¡Oh! Vosotros no seréis la única clase que os presentareis a hacer esta obra, tendré audiciones de todas las clases que tenga y yo elegiré los mejores para todos los personajes, así que, ¡Comienza la competición! ¡Buena suerte a todos!" La señora Caughman añadió cuando las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas sobre quién haría los papeles importantes.

"¿Cómo será la audición?" Jessica preguntó.

"Leeréis unas líneas que os daré mañana y yo elegiré los personajes..." Sonrió.

El timbré sonó. "¡Entregad los exámenes si los habéis hecho!"

* * *

Era la hora de biología, Lauren me puso la zancadilla ocasionando mi caída.

"Ooops" Dijo, una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro e hice como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ya se la devolvería más tarde. Me senté al lado de Edward y me lo encontré mirando pasmado a través de la ventana. ¿Algo para evitar el contacto visual conmigo eh? El resto de día pasó y no hablé con Edward, estaba bien de que así fuera.

"¿Si?" Contesté mi teléfono cuando escuché que sonaba.

"¡Bella! Voy a estar en la habitación de Jasper reordenando su ropa, no volveré hasta tarde...¡Oh! ¿Vas a ir al partido de esta noche? Rosalie y yo vamos para ver jugar a Emmet y a Jasper, ¿Quieres venir? ¡Será divertido!" Sonó muy entusiasmada.

"¡Allí estaré!"

"¡Bien! Yo sabía que te gustaba el baloncesto, y un poco de espíritu deportivo no te vendrá mal, ¡dame las gracias luego! ¡Nos vemos!"

"¡Pero...!" Antes de que pudiera protestar, me colgó dejándome escuchando el tono de colgar. _Gracias Alice..._

Me encontré con un conjunto de East Coast Bulldogs colgado de mi armario, con una nota. ¡Esta chica nunca iba a cambiar!

_¡Te veré en el partido!_

En realidad es muy considerada, tenía mucho tiempo libre antes del partido por lo que me decidí a leer el libro de texto de biología para hacerme olvidar todo lo que había perdido por ÉL.

Mi móvil sonó otra vez "¿Si?"

"¿Bella? Soy Rosalie"

"¡Hola Rose! ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te dijo Alice que te dejó la entrada en tu cama? "

Busqué rápidamente por allí y encontré un trozo de papel encima de la cama.

"Ahh, ¡no hace falta que lo hagáis todo!" dije cuando ella rió.

"Demasiado tarde... ¡Te veremos esta noche!¡Te guardaremos un sitio!"

"Gracias Rose"

Me dormí en mitad de mi lección de biología. Me levanté y me di cuenta de que era la hora del partido. Recogí mi pelo en una cola de caballo con una gomilla azul y amarilla a conjunto con mi atuendo. Cogí las llaves y metí mi móvil en el bolsillo y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Para mi sorpresa, vi a alguien apoyado contra la pared de enfrente de nuestra habitación cuando salí.

¡Oh Dios...! Era _él. _Edward Cullen.

"¡Ey...!"

* * *

**Así que pues eso, sea que lean la historia por aquí o a través de Yuliss espero que la disfruten y saludines!!**

**/les regala una canasta con algodones de azúcar/**

**:)**


	10. Is It Too Late to Apologize?

**Hola chicos!! les traigo el cap 9 traducido por Yuliss ;3**

**me lo había enviado y no había visto mi mail n.nU**

**al final ella también tenía el 10 y se le había olvidado, así que para aprovecharlo yo empezaré a traducir el 11, espero que les guste y gracias por los review, la verdad que esta historia es bastante interesante, en fin, como siempre acostumbro darles comida, esta vez que podrá ser... mmm... yo creo que hot cakes w**

**anyway, aquí está ;3**

* * *

Chapter nine

"Umm… Alice no está aquí," Solté pasmada. Él llevaba su uniforme de baloncesto, unos pantalones cortos; un jersey azul con letras amarillas y un gran "16", exponiendo sus perfectos músculos que tenía en los brazos. Sentí la urgencia de tocarlo, de sentir la perfecta textura de su piel...

"Lo sé... No vine por ella," dijo con voz aterciopelada, pareciendo bastante nervioso cuando se despegó de la pared. Lo miré, y me encontré perdida en sus ojos verde esmeralda. ¿Estaban llenos de dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento?

"¿Bella?" dijo suavemente. "Me...me gustaría disculparme" Respiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia mí. Millones de preguntas me venían a la mente, pidiendo a gritos respuestas...Él continuó.

"Tenías razón...Soy un idiota, o lo que sea que me quieras llamar. Estuvo mal mentir y quitarme a esa chica de encima...Me he dado cuenta que he sido egoísta, y completamente injusto. Intentaré comportarme mejor ahora. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes, siento ser el más idiota de la Tierra..." inspiró hondo después de su largo discurso y terminó con un susurro, la más sincera disculpa..."Lo siento..."

Sonrió disculpándose de nuevo y corrió hacia el ascensor. Podía sentir mi mandíbula abierta, me quede tras que él se fuera, inmóvil, como un zombi. ¿Había hecho las paces?¿Estaba soñando despierta? ¿Edward Cullen... Disculpándose?

* * *

Me quedé congelada y me recordé que tenía que moverme si quería ver el partido. Caminé agitadamente al gimnasio, mi mente estaba llena de confusión y arrepentimiento...Debí decir _algo _en vez de actuar ante él como una completa imbécil. El gimnasio Meyer, tengo que admitir que es bastante grande. Estaba decorado con cintas y pancartas. Parecía muy animado.

Me paré, palomitas y perritos serían mi cena hoy. Cogí mi entrada, y entré al gimnasio con mi comida. Miré alrededor para ver a mis amigos, y vi a Rosalie y a Alice moviendo sus manos indicándome que estaban ahí. El gimnasio estaba muy bien equipado, parecía como un mini partido de la NBA. Me quedé admirándolo primero, pero después me recordé que este colegio no era NORMAL. Nada de eso debería sorprenderme.

"¡Bella! ¡Estás genial!" Rosalie me miró, sonriendo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Todo es trabajo de Alice" Reí.

"Por supuesto" Alice saltó. Vi a Lauren, Jessica y a Kelsey, a lo lejos con el resto de "Seguidoras Lauren" animando escandalosamente con falsas sonrisas en sus caras. Llevaban puesto lo que todas las animadoras llevan, mini faldas, camisetas ajustadas y tennis, solamente sus faldas eran más cortas que las que se ven en la televisión. Putas.

"_East Coast Academy_

_Ganaremos en tu nombre en el juego_

_Si no quieres acabar herido_

_Entonces salid de aquí"_

Saltaron con sus pompones, dando palmas emocionadas, como si hubieran hecho la mejor hazaña en todo el planeta. Eso fue lo más tonto que había escuchado para animar.

"Putas" Rosalie comentó, haciendo muecas de asco.

"Dímelo a mi…" Alice afirmó cuando hice un ruido gracioso. Miré alrededor y leí las pancartas en un intento de olvidar a las fastidiosas animadoras.

"¡_East Coast Bulldogs! Campeonato del Estado de Sunflower!"_

"¡_Os_ _queremos Bulldogs! ¡Ellos mandan en nuestro colegio!"_

Miré. Alice me dio un codazo, "El partido va a empezar…" La banda empezó a sonar, y el comentarista anunció el comienzo.

"¡Vamos Bulldogs! ¿Preparados para jugar?"

"¡Sí!" Todos gritamos lo más fuerte que pudimos.

"He dicho… ¿Estáis preparados?" Puso el micro hacia nosotros, pero sinceramente, no creo que nos hiciera falta.

"¡¡Sí!!" Gritamos una vez más, ya con impaciencia.

"Allá vamos entonces… ¡Aquí vienen!" La banda empezó a tocar cuando los jugadores salieron. Esperaba ver a Edward el primero, siendo capitán, pero delante vi a algunos chicos voluminosos corriendo junto a la mascota del equipo, un Bulldog con la misma camiseta de baloncesto. Los demás los seguían, la muchedumbre animaba y aplaudía, nosotras hicimos lo mismo también cuando vimos a Jasper y a Emmett.

"¡Vamos Jasper! ¡Vamos Emmett! ¡Podéis con ellos!" Gritamos fuertemente cuando Jasper y Emmett nos dieron un guiño. Yo sabía que ellos no nos podían oír, con otros cientos de chicos más gritando, pero nos vieron.

Entonces al final, pero no el último, el "capitán" apareció, parecía que estaba sin aliento, cuando levantó la mano y saludó a todo el mundo exhibiendo una gran sonrisa.

"¡Ahh! ¡Edward, Edward! ¡Te queremos!" Su club de fans gritó loco, todas ellas saltando de la emoción. _Oh dios…_ Los tíos lanzaban sus puños al aire, animándolo. Vi carteles y pancartas en la grada…

"_¡Amamos a Edward Cullen!"_

"_¡Te queremos Edward!" _

"_¡Guíanos a la victoria! ¡Otra vez!" _

"_¡Vamos numero 16! ¡Te queremos!" _

Algunas rubias llevaban sus camisetas, seis de ellas, llevaban, cada una, una letra de su nombre, enseñando sus espaldas para que él lo pudiera ver.

"¡Edward mira aquí!" gritaron y siguieron enseñando su nombre una vez más, Alice, Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos al ver tal estúpida acción.

"¡Edward!¡Edward!¡Edward!" La grada continuaba gritando su nombre, me quedé pasmada ante la gran entrada del capitán.

"¿Qué es esto?¿Su Pep Rally?" Reí cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta del significado de mis palabras.

"Lo sé...Desearía que terminaran ganando el partido ya..." Ella dijo alegremente.

"¿Ves lo que quería decir con que él es el rey del colegio?" Alice me miró.

"Lo sé ahora..."

Cada jugador fue cogiendo su campo y empezaron a calentar, excepto Edward, quien estaba metido en una profunda conversación con el entrenador. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Jasper y a Emmett jugar, y ellos eran buenos...pensé que no debería sorprenderme.

* * *

"¡Beep!" El resultado era 0-0, el otro equipo andaba por el gimnasio, con sonrisas de satisfacción. Edward asintió al entrenador y se unió al resto de sus compañeros. Ambos equipos se apiñaron en diferentes círculos, y la grada se calló en los minutos así.

"¡Uno!¡Dos!¡Tres!¡BULLDOGS!" Levantaron sus manos al aire y corrieron hasta llegar cada uno a su posición, tan pronto como se separaron, la gente volvía a gritar otra vez.

Ambos capitanes se dirigieron hacia la pantalla, nosotras incluso podíamos oír lo que se decían el uno al otro.

"Nosotros vamos a ganar la copa este año Cullen" el otro capitán dijo socarronamente.

"Lo que tu quisieras" Edward le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

"Estáte atento, crío" Amenazó, enseñando sus dientes. Pasase lo que pasase, aunque el otro parecía temible, Edward ni siquiera retrocedió.

"Tú también... abejorro" Edward empezó a reírse cuando todas nosotras también reíamos. El chico grande estaba furioso, dio un paso adelante con intención de darle un puñetazo a Edward, pero su entrenador lo paró.

"Denzel" dijo cuando Edward se rió por lo bajo.

"Siempre hay tiempo después del partido Cullen" gruñó Denzel

"Seguro... Seguro... Denzel" Edward se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar ni un poco de pánico en su cara, no podía evitar reír.

"¡Beep!" Con eso, el partido comenzó, el balón tenía que ser lanzado, para dar comienzo. Jasper caminó hacia el centro del campo, representando a los Bulldogs, y el otro equipo mandó a uno voluminoso, de pelo negro.

El árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba y Jasper saltó a por ella... ¡Sí! ¡Lo hizo! Pasó el balón a Mitchell, que fue a la canasta, ¡Mierda! Uno del otro equipo le quitó la bola pero...¡No importa! Edward recuperó el balón y tiró desde la línea de tres puntos...

"¡Tres puntos! ¡Buen trabajo Edward!" Rosalie gritó con una gran sonrisa, yo choqué los cinco con Alice que se la veía muy emocionada.

"¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!" Gritaba todo el mundo.

Nuestro equipo seguía encestando, pero el otro equipo también, aunque ellos iban por detrás de nosotros siempre. Emmett jugaba en el centro, por ser el más grande del equipo, por lo que los jugadores más bajos del otro equipo se sentían intimidados cuando le pasaban el balón.

Tengo que admitirlo, Edward es un gran jugador. La manera en que salta y tira es realmente impresionante. Parece un gato en el campo, rápido y veloz. Adiviné que su reputación como mejor jugador del colegio no era mentira...era incluso el capitán. Hizo muchos triples desde detrás de la línea, y sus movimientos eran perfectos, él nunca perdía, sabía cómo aterrizaría el balón en la red. Él jugó tanto como de defensa, como tirando a canasta incluso sin cansarse. Parecía que estaba en perfecto estado. Todos lo animábamos, y sí, Alice, Rose y yo, también.

Emmett y Jasper eran realmente buenos también; Emmett era genial en defensa, y Jasper lo era robando la posesión del balón. Al siguiente tiempo, que yo miré a la pantalla ellos estaban a 25 puntos por encima. A Las Abejas no les gustaba mucho aquello, parecían enfadados.

Emmett estaba corriendo guiando la pelota, pero estaba demasiado cerrado para encanastar.

"¡Beep!" El árbitro pitó falta ya que había un jugador en el suelo.

"¿¡Que!?" Emmett se dirigió al árbitro. "¡Se cayó el solo!¡Yo no lo empujé!" Incluso nosotras lo oímos de lo fuerte que gritó.

"¡Sí!¡Mentirosos!" Todos lo apoyaban, dejando a los del otro equipo con caras feas, era bastante obvio que el jugador había mentido sobre su caída. Emmett no estaba incluso al lado de él cuando un silbido sonó. Fue cuando el capitán se acercó.

"Emmett, deja que tiren los lanzamientos libres, no los necesitamos" Edward puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano.

"Pero..."

"Em" Habló con mucha autoridad.

"Sí, tienes razón" finalizó Emmett pero miró al chico con una mirada asesina de todas maneras.

Encestó el tiro libre. Rosalie estaba reclamando, defendiendo a Emmett. Edward no miró a nadie más cuando encestó, debía mostrarse muy cauto.

Edward terminó el partido con un excelente mate, ¡Ganamos!, las animadoras estaban saltando moviendo sus pompones de arriba a abajo...la grada se volvió loca, por supuesto cuando los jugadores alzaron a Edward en sus hombros mientras que se reían.

"_¡Te quermos Edward!"_

"_¡Tu rompes Edward!"_

Fue sus club de fans... Lauren exponía sus brazos alrededor de él cuando se bajó de la pirámide humana, y fue a besarlo. Para mi sorpresa, la apartó y se fue para los vestuarios. ¡La cara que se le quedó a Lauren valía la pena verla! Después de quince minutos para animarlos, los jugadores se fueron del gimnasio con sus amigos. La mayoría de la audiencia se fue también, dejando el gimnasio medio vacío. Rosalie y Alice fueron a buscar a Emmett y a Jasper, les pregunté que si me disculpaban un momento y les di la enhorabuena a los chicos. Ellos sospechaban cuando les dije que iba a reunirme con ellos después pero me dejaron ir de todas formas, figurándose que después hablaría con ellos.

_Bella...tienes que hacerlo...¡Debes! Ve a verlo... _Estaba parada enfrente de la puerta del vestuario de chicos. _Sabes que está ahí... _Con una profunda respiración abrí la puerta.

* * *

Estaba solo en el vestuario, poniendo algo en su taquilla y sentándose en el banco para atarse los zapatos. Me di cuenta de que se cambió con ropa de diario. No me oyó, por lo que cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

"Buen partido, capitán" Sonreí, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó mi voz y se levantó del banco, me devolvió la sonrisa cuando vio que se trataba de mí...

"Gracias..." Estaba sudado y con las mejillas rojas por el partido. Su pelo estaba desordenado y húmedo, pero se veía increíblemente guapo. Puse mis manos en los bolsillos y empecé.

"Edward... Perdona por no decir nada antes cuando viniste, estaba en estado de shock, pero fue muy maleducado por mi parte, debería haber dicho algo..."

"No te preocupes por eso, yo era el idiota y el burro, ¿recuerdas?" Miró hacia abajo, avergonzado, y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

"Las cosas que dije el otro día estaban fuera de lugar... No debería haberte llamado nada, no importaba lo enfadada que estuviera... Pensé que debería disculparme por eso" Dije suavemente, aunque no tuve intención de que así fuese. El viene, pero yo tengo que ser agradable.

"No hace falta, está bien. Sobre todo..." replicó.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, mis manos estaban sudando en mis bolsillos.

"¿Hablabas en serio?" pregunté, rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Sobre el comportamiento?" Le recordé y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Sí... Intentaré comportarme mejor" me contestó.

"¿Ves? Hay esperanza en ti después de todo... Eso es bueno..." Reí y él se unió.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Si?"

"Gracias por gritarme el otro día, y hacerme recapacitar..." Su voz era seria, pero hizo que me sintiera un poco culpable. Odiaba que la gente tuviera esos efectos en mí.

"De nada, es un placer ayudarte" Chisteé y se rió musicalmente.

"Mejor me voy... y ¿Edward?" Me miró curioso.

"Necesitas ambientadores aquí, no te ofendas, pero es verdad" solté, él se rió.

"Lo tendré en cuenta..."

Me giré y fui a abrir la puerta. Él me paró.

"¿Bella?"

"¿Si?" ¿Me giré complacida?, él sonrió.

"Gracias... Ah, y estas realmente preciosa esta noche" Sonrió tortuosamente.

Me sonrojé "De nada..." Salí de la habitación y me encontré sofocada. Podía oír algo...oí una risa muy baja..._su_ risa venía de dentro del vestuario. Era música para mis oídos, no pude evitar sonreír. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me advirtió, _No tantas esperanzas Bella, sigue siendo Edward._

* * *

**Así que ahí está chicos!! disfrútenlo ;3**


	11. Nota

Hola chicos, recién he encontrado tiempo de subirles esta nota, hace algún tiempo le envié un mail a Yuliss para que se encargue de toda la historia y ella felizmente ha aceptado, así que si quieren seguir leyéndola pueden ir a su cuenta y verla allí, yo no podé seguir por problemas personales (familia, U, etc) cosas que realmente me tienen pues algo distraída de este mundo. Pero no teman, porque la historia continuará gracias a Yuliss ;3

Los quiero y se cuidan!

Fue un gusto traducirles el tiempo que pude : )

p.d: Yuliss también me ha dejado volver cuando pueda, así que te doy las gracias oficialmente por aquí por ser tan comprensiva, muchísimas gracias :)


End file.
